the_drowned_manfandomcom-20200213-history
William
Overview William and Mary are squatting in this run-down wooden house.''' '''Their home looks temporary and ramshackle with broken up walls, a makeshift bed and general disorder. Part of the structure is burnt out as a result of some unspecified disaster. A single L-shaped room house lived in by William and Mary. It has a porch (verandah) across the front aspect. You enter into a lounge/living room area with various seats and furniture, with the other arm of the L as a bedroom. The house used to belong to a writer called ‘George Buchanan’, whose name references the writer of ‘Woyzeck’, Georg Büchner. George seems to have disappeared in mysterious circumstances and some of his belongings are still in the house. Contents Various sofas and easy chairs in the living room, with a huge pile of books at the apex of the L. The bedroom has a number of cupboards and chests of drawers, with a large mirror on the end wall above a chest of drawers. A phone sits on top of the chest. The mirror is a one-way mirror, and can be looked through from the Cinema-side. Beside the bed is a small drawer unit, with letters and books on and in it. Loops Lila visits the house and receives a phone call from Stanford offering her a role in a film. Stanford can see Lila but she cannot see him. Only one side of the call can be heard from either side of the mirror. Trivia At the end of the front room is a desk covered with dozens of books, files and papers and a typewriter. The desk and everything on it is burnt and charred. The drawers are filled with random objects, including animal bones, slides of Pompeii, rejection letters from Temple Studios and a diary full of morbid paintings. There are tourist guides of Italy and a card from Villa D’Este. One drawer contains a taxidermied model of a ‘Barbel’ fish. This relates to Buchner’s 1836 doctoral thesis called ‘Mémoire sur le Système Nerveux du Barbeaux’, which translates as ‘The Memory of the Nervous System of Barbels’. In another drawer is a series of plain brown envelopes which are bound together with string, sealed with wax and labelled ‘The Truth Manifesto’. Inside is a version of Buchner's 'Hessian Courier' Manifesto, a political treatise he wrote in 1834. There are letters to George from ‘Minna’ that have been sent from Florence, where she appears to be studying art. Minna Jaegle (1810–1880) was the real-life fiancée of Georg Büchner. She was from Strasburg and lived long after his death in 1837, but she remained single. There’s also a letter to Minna from George, unsent and dated 20th October. In the letter, he describes his terrible migraines and awful dreams. It seems he was having apocalyptic visions shortly before his disappearance. On the desk, there’s also a copy of George’s script for ‘The Drowned Man’, entitled ‘4th Draft’. It’s similar to Buchner’s ‘Woyzeck’ but there are a few notable differences, including a character called 'Karl, The Idiot'. In amongst the burnt papers is a bust of Wagner. On the wall near the desk is a copy of the erotic engraving ‘Messaline dans la loge de Lisisca’ by Carrachi.Category:Locations